Aberration
by InfinitizeMato
Summary: [One-Shoot] "Dan kuakui kau selalu tampak cantik setiap hari,"tawa pria Jerman itu. Lukas mengangkat alisnya, lalu balik tertawa—hambar. "Kau tampaknya mengalami aberasi yang hebat, Beilschmidt."Jelentik Lukas, menyeringai kecil penuh sindir. Warn! Germany x Norway with Nordics inside! Mind to RnR? :9


Seorang Lukas Bondevik tengah membereskan beberapa bukunya ketika Mathias Køhler datang kepadanya sambil menggerutu kecil.

"Beilschmidt datang lagi," tukas Mathias. Lukas mengangkat alisnya—dan Mathias buru-buru menambahkan. "Ah, Ludwig Beilschmidt maksudku. Aku bisa-bisa lebih sebal lagi kalau Gilbert Beilschmidt-_lah _yang datang ke sini."

Personifikasi Norwegia itu terdiam sejenak. "Mungkin dia ada urusan dengan Berwald,"lugas Lukas. Mathias hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Yah, mungkin. Mereka sedang asyik ngobrol di teras sana,"kata Mathias sambil mendudukan dirinya di lantai. "Kenapa kau tidak temui mereka saja?! Sekedar menyuguhkan minuman."

Lukas kembali mengangkat alisnya. "Tino kemana memangnya?"

"Pergi bersama Emil. Ke negeri antah berantah,"jawab Mathias sekenanya, yang langsung disambut dengan tatapan dingin dari iris _amethyst _Lukas. Mathias nyengir lebar. "Pergi ke kediaman Kirkland. Tampaknya mereka berdua telah jatuh cinta pada pesona _Earl Grey_ milik Kirkland."

Pemuda bersurai platinum itu hanya mendengus lalu berdecak singkat. "Dasar."

Mathias kembali nyengir. "Lagipula, apa kau tidak tahu bahwa bocah-Islandia-kita-tersayang _naksir _Wales-kecil-bernama-William itu?!"

Lukas menggeleng singkat lalu mengusap pelipisnya. "Tidak. Dan aku tidak ingin tahu."

Køhler muda di sampingnya pun berdecak. "Wah, sayang sekali. Padahal hampir seluruh _nation _mengetahuinya. Kau ketinggalan berita, Lukas."

"Apa peduliku kalau Emil menyukai William?!"ujar Lukas. Dia memutar badannya setelah ia rasa semua buku yang disusunnya telah tertata rapi. "Asal dia tidak menyukai seseorang yang berbahaya… Ya seperti Nona Belarusia, kurasa dirinya dan keluarga kita tetap akan tentram."

Mathias tertawa setengah mengejek. "Siapa juga yang akan _naksir _cewek itu. Natalya adalah nama terakhir di daftar '_Nation yang bisa kau ajak kerja-sama'_. Dia tetap akan gencar meminta kakak laki-lakinya untuk menikah dengannya—sekalipun kakaknya itu sudah memiliki Beilshcmidt. Ya—Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Kini Mathias memandang serius Lukas tepat di kelereng biru gelap milik pemuda Norwegia itu. "Kau tak sadar sesuatu, Lukas?!"

"Sadar apa?"tanya balik Lukas sambil mengangkat bahunya, acuh tak acuh. Mathias menghela nafas.

"Ludwig ke rumah kita—,"Mathias menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak. Lukas menatapnya heran. "—Dan hanya untuk sekedar beramah-tamah dengan negara-negara Skandinavia. Aku curiga ada modus tersembunyi."

Lukas tertawa hambar. "Tidak ada gunanya berpikir negatif, Mathias," lugas Lukas. "Aku ingin membuat minuman untuk dua makhluk di teras. Mau ikut?!"

Mathias menggeleng. "Tidak. Tapi aku minta tolong. Buatkan aku segelas _milkshake_."

Lukas melengos. "Buatlah sendiri. Aku sedang malas disuruh-suruh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aberration**

_**Hetalia© Hidekaz Himaruya**_

_Warning! Slight AU / Germany x Norway / Semi OOC / Mentioned some couples_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Dan kuakui kau selalu tampak cantik setiap hari,"tawa pria Jerman itu. Lukas mengangkat alisnya, lalu balik tertawa—hambar._

"_Kau tampaknya mengalami aberasi yang hebat, Beilschmidt."Jelentik Lukas, menyeringai kecil penuh sindir._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lukas menuangkan cairan berwarna kecokelatan itu dengan lemah lembut ke dua buah cangkir dengan ornamen bendera Norwegia itu. Berhubung cangkir-cangkir biasa dengan ornament klise milik negara-negara Nordik itu semuanya tengah terdampar di bak cuci piring, Lukas terpaksa menggunakan _tea set _dengan ornamen Norwegia miliknya—koleksi pribadi yang amat jarang digunakan sang pemilik.

Dia mengendus pelan kedua cangkir itu, memastikan bahwa kualitas teh buatannya terjamin enak. Wangi khas minuman itu merasukii hidungnya, membuat Lukas mengangguk halus tanda teh ini siap dihidangkan. Dengan langkah kecil, Lukas berjalan menuju teras. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara pria dengan aksen Swedia kental dan pria lainnya dengan suara _baritone_ agak serak.

Saat kaki pemuda Bondevik itu menginjak lantai teras, pemilik iris _amethyst _itu berdeham kecil—memberi tanda bahwa dia datang. Berwald—sang pria Swedia—itu mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan Lukas bahwa mereka berdua sangat menerima minuman.

Lukas baru melangkah sejauh dua meter ketika iris _amethyst_-nya bertabrakan dengan iris _sky blue _milik pria Jerman di hadapan Berwald.

Dengan gerakan anggun yang semata-mata hanya ingin menunjukkan sikap baik terhadap tamu, Lukas meletakkan kedua cangkir itu di meja yang membatasi jarak duduk antara Berwald Oxenstierna dan Ludwig Beilshcmidt.

"Silahkan dinikmati,"tutur Lukas dingin. Berwald hanya mengangguk, sementara Ludwig tetap terdiam sambil mengamati pemuda dengan jepit rambut palang Skandinavia tersemat di poni kirinya.

"Terima kasih?!"ujar pria Jerman itu dengan intonasi agak ragu. Lukas mendelik cepat, tapi dia buru-buru menunduk hormat tanda izin undur diri.

"Ah, Bondevik."

Lukas baru saja mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari ketika suara bernada rendah itu memanggilnya. Lukas hanya bergumam tanda dia mendengarkan, sementara Berwald tampaknya kaget—ini aneh mengingat yang Ludwig sebutkan namanya adalah nama Lukas bukan namanya.

"Kau ada waktu akhir pekan nanti?!"

Alis Lukas nyaris menyatu sekarang. "Aku mempunyai empat puluh delapan jam di akhir pekan nanti. Akan kuhabiskan di rumah,"jawab Lukas—masih bertahan dengan nada dinginnya. "Selain membantu Tino dalam membereskan rumah, kurasa aku mempunyai banyak waktu kosong dengan berdiam diri di kamar. Mengapa kau menanyakan itu, Tuan Beilshcmidt?"

"Ludwig," ralat sang personifikasi Jerman. Lukas mendengus. Dia tetap ingin bertahan dengan formalitasnya saat berhadapan dengan pria tinggi yang satu ini. "Tidak, hanya saja… Mari kita sekedar makan malam bersama."

Iris _amethyst _Lukas melebar, sementara Berwald sudah terbatuk-batuk duluan di balik cangkir tehnya.

_Demi Viking... Ini ajakan kencan?!_

* * *

Mathias terbahak-bahak setelah mendengar cerita dari sahabat Norwegianya itu. Sementara Lukas hanya merengut kecil meski tetap berusaha untuk tidak terlihat imut saat merengut seperti itu.

"Astaga Lukas…,"tawa Mathias sambil menegak birnya. Lukas hanya memberi tatapan membunuh kepada seseorang yang sering mengaku sebagai Raja Skandinavia tersebut. "Sudah kubilang apa! Kau terlampau manis untuk skala pria! Ludwig saja… Seseorang seperti Ludwig saja bisa _naksir _kepadamu!"

Mathias terbatuk-batuk karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Lukas menyerngit, dia tidak tahan wangi alkohol yang menyeruak dari mulut Mathias. "Setidaknya singkirkan dulu birmu itu, _Danish Troll_."

"Hehe,"Mathias tertawa kecil lalu meletakkan birnya kembali ke atas meja. "Tapi serius, kau memang manis. Tapi kurasa itu karena pengaruh jepitan palang itu."

Jemari Lukas beralih ke poni kirinya, tepat di mana jepit rambut palang Skandinavia itu terpasang dengan manis. Lukas melepaskannya dari poni platinanya secara perlahan, dan kembali merapikan rambutnya. "Kalau begini… Apa menurutmu aku sudah jauh dari kata manis?!"

Iris biru Mathias menatap lekat-lekat wajah Lukas. Dan Lukas berusaha kuat menahan semburat merah yang muncul secara perlahan di wajahnya itu untuk tidak nampak. Kedua kelereng gelap Mathias seolah benar-benar menginspeksi wajahnya, dan dengan berat hati Lukas akui dia sangatlah malu ditatap seintens itu. Lukas hanya butuh pendapat akurat, bukan tatapan intens dari pemuda yang menggemari bir dan berkewarganegaraan Denmark itu.

"Yah..," Mathias berhenti menatap wajah Lukas, dan membuat Lukas merasa lega secara paradoksal. "Aku bingung. Tapi kuharap aku tidak mengidap paranoia. _Kau memang manis_. Bila kau mengenakan jepit rambut Skandinavia itu—benda kecil itu tambah mempermanis dirimu. Aku jujur lho."

Meski setelah itu Mathias dihantui oleh ribuan tatapan dingin dan menusuk oleh Lukas, di dalam hati Lukas sendiri—dia merasa sedikit hangat mengetahui fakta itu. Dan bila Mathias sedikit lebih pro, dia bisa saja melihat pemandangan langka semacam rona merah yang menjalar di pipi pucat Lukas secara berangsur-angsur.

* * *

Jemari-jemari lentik Lukas kini meremas kuat syal berwarna merah dengan motif garis biru bertepi putih khas bendera Norwegia miliknya. Lukas bisa dibilang seseorang yang nasionalis, dia memiliki banyak benda yang berbau Norwegia. Sebenarnya itu sih hal yang wajar, mengingat dia adalah personifikasi negara Norwegia.

Udara dingin khas malam Berlin menyergap tubuh ramping pemuda Norwegia itu, membuat Lukas mengigit bibirnya untuk meredakan rasa dingin di sekeliling tubuhnya itu. Tak henti-hentinya Lukas mengutuki pria sialan berkebangsaan Jerman di sampingnya yang kini tengah fokus ke telepon genggamnya tanpa memperhatikan Lukas.

"Kau mengajakku untuk menikmati dinginnya kota kelahiranmu, alih-alih mengajakku makan malam?!"tanya Lukas sarkatik kepada Ludwig. "_Troll_, Aku menyesal telah menolak tawaran Emil untuk berkunjung ke kediaman Kirkland. Semua itu karena ajakan makan malammu."

Senyum samar di bibir Ludwig sempat tertangkap oleh Lukas. "Jadi—kau ingin makan malam denganku?!"

Lukas mendengus, kepulan asap tipis pun tercipta. Dia menolehkan kepalanya. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu. Aku telah menyetujui ajakanmu, itu berarti aku telah berjanji denganmu. Jika aku melanggar janjimu… Itu sangat tidak mencerminkan Viking."

Ludwig tertawa kecil. Tawa itu berhasil membuat Lukas merinding. Apa Ludwig sudah tertular kesintingan kakaknya, eh?! "Viking ya…,"

Lukas memutar bola matanya. "Iya, Viking," tukas Lukas. Dia menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya. "Jangan membuat aku mati konyol karena mengalami hiportemia parah di sini, Beilschmidt."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari pria berperawakan tinggi di samping Lukas. "Kau mau mencicipi _spargel_**[1]**?! Rasanya enak lho."

Delikan tajam pun dikeluarkan Lukas—meski akhirnya dia berkata, "_Deal_."

* * *

Lukas mengunyah _spargel_ dengan tenang. Rasa makanan asparagus khas Jerman itu lumayan enak. Lukas cukup beruntung bisa mendapatkan _spargel_-nya selagi hangat.

Keheningan menyelimuti meja Lukas dan Ludwig. Ludwig tampaknya tidak terlalu pandai memulai pembicaraan, dia hanya diam—sekali-kali melirik Lukas. Lukas hanya membalasnya dengan delikan malas. _Spargel _ini terlalu enak dinikmati dalam keheningan. Memakannya sambil beradu argumen dengan sang personifikasi Jerman akan menghilangkan cita rasanya, begitulah pikir Lukas klasik.

"Bagaimana rasanya?!" tanya Ludwig sambil membuka botol birnya. Lukas menatap makanan asparagusitu lalu bergumam sambil mengangguk. Ludwig tersenyum amat tipis.

"Lumayan," jawab Lukas. "Meski aku lebih suka _asparagus soup_. Tapi ini jauh lebih enak rasanya ketimbang masakan Mathias."

Senyum Ludwig sedikit mengembang. "Senang kau bisa menyukainya, _milady_."

"Jangan tolol," desis Lukas. "Aku ini pria, bukan wanita."

Ludwig tertawa. Tawa yang sangat hambar bagi Lukas. "Tapi kau cantik layaknya wanita pada umumnya. Mungkin kau jauh lebih cantik daripada _bruder _Gilbert yang sedang _cross_-_dressing_."

Lukas menelan sisa _spargel _yang sempat tertinggal di rongga mulutnya. Bodo amat atas fakta bahwa seorang Gilbert Beilshcmidt ternyata pernah melakukan _cross_-_dressing_. Dia malas menghadapi celotehan pria tegap di hadapannya. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat kembali meringkuk di kamarnya atau sekedar bermain catur dengan Berwarld Oxenstrierna. Dia terlalu malas. Menurutnya, Ludwig bertindak tidak seperti biasanya pada hari ini.

Kini Lukas menatap botol bir di tangan Ludwig. "Mengapa semua orang Jerman suka minum bir?!"

Ludwig mengerutkan keningnya seolah-olah itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh. "Mengapa?! Orang Jerman telah memiliki darah peminum bir yang sangat kental. Jangan mengaku orang Jerman bila tidak pernah meminum bir."

Lukas melipat lengannya di dada. Mendengus lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. "Jangan terlalu mabuk. Aku sudah cukup muak mencium wangi alkohol dari Mathias, dan aku tidak ingin malam ini ternodai alkohol."

"Tidak, aku bukanlah peminum berat macam Gilbert atau Køhler," kekeh Ludwig. Lukas memainkan alisnya sejenak. "Kau sama sekali tidak ingin mencoba bir buatan Jerman asli?!"

"Aku tidak ingin _spargle _enak yang telah kutelan tadi tercampur dengan alkohol,"jawab Lukas sarkatis. "Bila sudah selesai, mari kita pergi dari sini. Aku merindukan selimut hangatku."

Kini Ludwig yang mengangkat alisnya. "Tidak suka berlama-lama dan cenderung terburu-buru,"ujar Ludwig. Lukas memandang pria berambut pirang itu dengan tajam. "Tipikal Nordik."

* * *

Ludwig mengajak Lukas untuk melihat-lihat pemandangan malam kota Berlin, dan Lukas menerimanya dengan setengah hati. Lukas kedinginan—dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Berlin akan sedingin ini saat malam musim gugur. Dia hanya mengenakan pakaian kasual biasa dengan syal Norwegia-nya, dia bahkan tidak membawa jaket atau apapun. Lukas menyesali kemeja putih tipisnya yang kini tampak dalam proses pembekuan. Pemuda Norwegia itu memejamkan matanya yang terasa sedingin es kali ini. Udara menusuk-nusuk rusuknya—dan Lukas mengutuk pria tegap di sampingnya yang tampaknya sudah sangat terbiasa menghadapi suhu mencekam seperti ini hanya dengan balutan seragam militer Jermannya itu. Ah, setidaknya pakaian militer masih lebih tebal ketimbang kemeja putih tipis Lukas.

Tampaknya Ludwig menyadari bahwa Lukas kedinginan—dia bisa melihat dari sudut matanya pemuda berperawakan dingin itu tengah mengusap-ngusap lengannya. Senyum tipis bermain di bibir Ludwig. Sedingin dan setidak-pedulian apapun pemuda Nordik di sampingnya itu, bagi Ludwig Lukas tetaplah Lukas. Lukas Bondevik yang dingin tapi memiliki pesona tersendiri baginya.

Lukas berjengit ketika mendapati tangan kanannya digenggam lembut oleh sebuah telapak tangan yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar daripadanya. Ia menoleh, dan menemukan suatu hal yang sangat langka terjadi. Ludwig tersenyum, dan senyumannya itu entah kenapa memberikan kehangatan tersendiri bagi Lukas. Lukas terdiam.

_Sky Blue meet Amethyst_.

Mata Ludwig menyorotkan ketegasan yang teramat jelas menurut Lukas. Tapi di balik semua itu, dia bisa menemukan pribadi seseorang yang peduli dan gigih. Pribadi yang kuat dan tak terelakan daya tariknya. Magnetis, mungkin.

"Kau kedinginan." Hanya itu yang berhasil diucapkan Ludwig untuk memecah keheningan. Lukas menatap jemarinya yang kini bertautan dengan jemari Ludwig. Ukuran tangan Ludwig terasa sangat pas untuk menggenggam tangan Lukas. Lukas memejamkan matanya, berusaha kembali menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Ya, aku kedinginan."

Itu adalah kalimat yang konyol. Lukas meringis dalam hati dinginnya. Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu.

Genggaman Ludwig pada tangannya semakin mengerat. "Izinkan aku menghangatkanmu, _schön_**[2]**."

Lukas memutar bola matanya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku ini pria. Aku ini seharusnya tampan. Dan kenapa semua selalu mengatakan aku cantik?!"

Jemari Ludwig yang bebas pun kini memainkan poni platina Lukas. Menyentuh tiap helai rambut dengan warna nyaris putih itu dengan sangat hati-hati, seolah-olah rambut platina itu bagaikan perak yang amat berharga dan rapuh. Lukas menatap dingin jemari-jemari itu, meski dirinya sebenarnya agak menerima perlakuan tidak biasa seperti itu. Benar-benar bak cermin paradoks.

Jari-jari Ludwig berhenti saat menyentuh jepit rambut palang Skandinavia yang tersemat rapi di poni Lukas. "Aku selalu menyukai benda ini. Benda ini membuatmu tampak jauh lebih cantik dan manis."

Lukas hanya terdiam. Sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab. Dia tidak menahan semburat kemerahan yang meledak di wajahnya dengan lembut. Ludwig menyadarinya, dan dia hanya tersenyum.

"Lukas Bondevik _benar-benar cantik dan manis_,"Lukas tidak tahu itu sejenis pujian atau sindiran. Tapi Lukas tidak dapat mengekang senyum samar yang muncul di bibirnya. Entah udara yang tadinya terasa dingin mulai menghangat.

"Dan kuakui kau selalu tampak cantik setiap hari,"tawa pemuda Jerman itu. Lukas mengangkat alisnya, lalu balik tertawa—hambar.

"Kau tampaknya mengalami aberasi yang hebat, Beilschmidt."Jelentik Lukas, menyeringai kecil penuh sindir. Respon yang kurang baik, Lukas menyadari hal itu. Tapi tampaknya Ludwig sudah tahan dengan segala sindiran halus Lukas. Ludwig mengangkat bahunya.

"Karena kau aku mengalami aberasi hebat."

Dan iris _amethyst _Lukas membulat sempurna ketika Ludwig secara tiba-tiba mendekap tubuh ringkihnya dengan lembut. Jemari-jemari Ludwig yang tadi bermain di poninya kini secara seutuhnya telah tersesat di surai pirang putih pemuda Bondevik itu. Lukas membisu. Tapi perlahan, dia meremas lembut bahu pria Jerman itu.

"Karenamu aku mengalami aberasi. Karenamu terkadang aku mengalami digresi. Sekalipun kau teramat sarkatik nan dingin membekukan, kau memiliki citra afeksi yang samar—tapi cukup untuk tertangkap olehku. Lukas Bondevik adalah bukti nyata eksistensi manusia paradoks. Kau beku dan keras di luar, tapi hangat dan lembut di dalam."

Lukas membeku. Benar-benar membeku. Nafasnya tercekat.

"_Bitte seien sei mein, Lukas Bondevik_**[3]**."

* * *

Berwald Oxenstierna hanya menyerngit. Emil Steilsson cuma berdecak. Tino Väinämöinen tertawa kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Lukas. Sementara Mathias Køhler malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lukas mendecih menanggapi sahabatnya yang berasal dari Denmark tersebut.

"Lalu, status kalian berdua bagaimana?"tanya Emil penasaran. Sekalipun dia memberi reaksi yang sangat klasik, dia tetap tertarik akan jenis percintaan yang sulit dibayangkan ini. Lukas hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku masih butuh waktu untuk berpikir,"jawab Lukas. "Aku harus meminta saran ke banyak orang terlebih dahulu."Dan pemuda pencinta dongeng asal Norwegia itu melipat tangannya di dada. Emil bergumam.

"Aberasi ya…,"Tino tiba-tiba menyahut. "Dia keren juga lho kalau kulihat-lihat. Melakukan penyimpangan—bersikap di luar batas normal merupakanlah hal yang sulit dilakukan jika kau masih sadar sepenuhnya."

Mathias menepuk keras bahu Lukas. "Meski begitu, Bondevik yang satu ini belum menerimanya lho."

Berwald geleng-geleng kepala. "S'yang s'k'li. Ken'p' tid'k k'u t'rima saj' langs'ng?!"

"Aku masih harus berpikir. Tadi sudah kubilang kan,"ujar Lukas kalem. "Tapi kemungkinan aku menerimanya sangatlah besar."

Mathias bersiul pelan. "Beilshcmidt bersaudara akan sama-sama telah berstatus milik orang jika kau menerimanya."

Lukas menatap dingin Mathias. "Aku tahu kau sempat _naksir _Gilbert. Itu rahasia umum,"Lukas beralih menatap ketiga Nordik lainnya. "Aku ngantuk. Rasanya aku mau tidur. Semalaman Ludwig menerorku terus-menerus lewat telepon. Dia mengalami aberasi yang benar-benar hebat."

Setelah Lukas berbelok di sudut ruangan untuk menuju ke kamarnya, Emil bertukar pandang dengan Mathias. "Mathias, apa kau menyadari sesuatu?!"

Mathias menoleh. "Kita memiliki pemikiran yang sama sepertinya, Emil."

Tino mengedikkan kepalanya. "Ada apa sih?! Kalian sedang membicarakan Lukas ya?!"

Berwald angkat bahu. "S'p'rtinya j'g' Emil d'n Mathias m'mp'nyai pik'ran y'ng s'ma sepert'ku."

Tino menggerutu kecil. "Aku benci menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang tidak mengetahui sesuatu. Ini pasti berhubungan dengan Lukas, ya kan?!"

Emil mengangguk. "Lukas tidak menyadari suatu hal. Semenjak kejadian itu… Kejadian di mana Ludwig mengajaknya makan malam. Dia sedikit berubah. Dia tak sedingin dulu. Dia sedikit lebih tenang dan terbuka."

Berwald bergumam. "Tid'k k'sangka Beilschmidt memp'nya'i p'sona y'ng beg'tu heb't. Bahk'n Lukas t'nduk p'da p'sonanya." Kemudian pria Swedia itu geleng-geleng kepala.

Mathias nyengir lebar. "Dia mengalami aberasi yang_ hebat_, bung."

**.**

**.**

**[1] : **Makanan asparagus khas Jerman.

**[1] : **_'Beautiful' in German_.

**[2] : **_'Please be mine…'_

**.**

**.**

—**Owari—**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note : **Doh beginilah faktor UAS. Mulai berpikir aneh-aneh yang mengakibatkan cerita laknat dengan _pair _aneh ini tercipta #slaps. Ini FF dibikinnya udah dari jaman UAS, tapi baru berani di _publish _sekarang #ketawajahanam.

Ludwig OOC ya?! Namanya juga dia beraberasi. _Btw_, aberasi itu artinya penyimpangan dari hal yang normal. Nah bisa dibilang Ludwig menyimpang—sangat menyimpang di fanfic ini. Dan pada akhirnya Lukas ikutan beraberasi #dances. Oke, saya mulai gila -_-

Tapi beneran lho menurut saya Ludwig sama Lukas itu 'agak' cocok. Mereka punya sedikit kemiripan dari bentuk wajah/?—setidaknya itulah yang saya lihat setelah menonton '_Hetalia: The Beautiful Word_' yang '_Gakuen Hetalia: Go Forth! Newspaper Club! Second half_'. Lukasnya manis banget di situ—dan sedikit mirip Ludwig. Aaaa, mana Mathiasnya kece badai #startsfangirling. Ya tapi itu menurut saya sih #yandereface/?

Mind to give some advices and reviews, _minna_?! (:

—**T. Natsumi** #bows


End file.
